Here with me
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: Bella despierta y no encuentra a Edward a su lado..¿Donde está?  "Mi ser se inundó de miedo. ¿Y si esa había sido la despedida? ¿Se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido y había desaparecido para nunca volver?"


**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo creo las circuntancias. **

**La música tampoco es mia..**

* * *

><p><strong>La historia salio de la nada pero si la leen (espero que si), pueden acompañarlo con esta canción<br>**

**Here with me- Dido.**

**PD: Es solo un capitulo.  
><strong>

**HERE WITH ME  
><strong>

Pude sentir sus labios sobre mi frente y su mano alejando algunos cabellos de mi rostro. La caricia me provocó un palpitar en el corazón; uno que tal vez en mis otros años de ignorancia hubiera tomado en serio para ir con el doctor claramente con la idea de que sufriría algún tipo de infarto o lesión cardiaca.

Ahora, yo sabía que eso era normal. Él era el único que provocaba esas sensaciones en mí. Su lejanía me volvía ansiosa y su cercanía era peligrosamente tentadora. Me odiaba a mi misma la mayoría de las veces por mi falta de control y mi actitud. Me podía quedar horas sentada frente a mi celular esperando que la pantalla se iluminara y su nombre apareciera o quedarme esperándolo en la estación del tren hasta que su trabajo acabara porque sabía que mi recompensa seria el llegarlo ver y que me regalara una de sus sonrisas. Realmente odiaba que una persona tuviera tanto poder en mí.

Aunque, sinceramente en esos segundos que duró su roce no me importó. Me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia y musité su nombre en mis labios: Edward

* * *

><p>Desperté con el ruido de la televisión e inmediatamente me pusé de pie, mirando a mi alrededor en su búsqueda pero no había nadie. Pronto me dí cuenta que yo misma había provocado el ruido al haber aterrizado sobre el control. Apagué el aparato y traté de adecuar mis sentidos a la situación. Comencé a pasearme por los cuartos en busca de alguna nota que me permitiera saber cuándo regresaría o si me iba a llamar pero fue en vano. Mi ser se inundó de miedo. ¿Y si esa había sido la despedida? ¿Se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido y había desaparecido para nunca volver?<p>

Quise estar en su departamento; al menos si hubiera estado allí tendría la seguridad de verlo de nuevo. Me vestí y calcé mis zapatillas mientras revisaba mi celular. Su foto me devolvía la mirada pero en la pantalla no aparecía ningún rastro. Me senté aun con la cama deshecha y me ordené no moverme. No dormiría, no movería nada porque eso sería destruir su recuerdo.

Recordé su actitud recia a mí la noche anterior y como yo le había dicho que todo estaría bien. Su constante pregunta de la noche había sido ¿Estás segura?, misma que le había respondido un millón con "si". El había sido un compañero, luego un amigo, luego una compañía necesaria y finalmente, en el hombre que yo quería a mi lado.

No podía respirar. ¿Después de haberme dicho palabras tan hermosas había dado la vuelta sin vacilación? Pese a la desilusión, dolor y resentimiento que le tenía, decidí que lo esperaría. No destruiría ningún vestigio de la noche.

Cuando menos lo noté, las lágrimas habían acudido pero con el dorso de la mano, las quité. No lloraría porque el vendría. Y me había dicho que no le gustaba verme llorar. Me dejé caer sobre la cama abrazando la almohada en la cual su cabeza había reposado. Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado, y dejé de mirar el celular. Podría llamar a Alice para preguntarle si lo había visto pero desistí. También pasó por mi cabeza el nombre de Jasper y de Emmett pero los eliminé. No me gustaba pensar en el hecho de que me había abandonado, a pesar de que tenía los hechos enfrente de mí. Me di cuenta que en todo el tiempo de nuestra relación jamás había considerado esa posibilidad. Mi confianza en él era plena por que así me lo había demostrado. No le había sido fácil, pensé.

El contestarle a su saludo me tomó dos semanas porque yo no estaba interesada en tener amigos. Y menos alguien como él. Un tipo de persona que podías querer tan fácilmente, que aunque quisieras el odio no le llegaría. Había una leyenda sobre eso. Los elegidos de Dios les llamaban, personas que habían nacido para hacer felices a los desgraciados, hacer reír a los enfermos y lograr sembrar el amor en los corazones fríos. Desistí de la energía atrayente de su alrededor más tiempo que los demás. Pero no fue suficiente: el parecía decidido a establecer una conversación y lo logró.

Me habló, me hizo reír, me hizo soñar y finalmente, me hizo amar. ¿Y todo para qué? Podría imaginarlo si cerraba los ojos pero no quise: Si conviertes en ilusión algo que amas, corres el riesgo de arrastrarte hacia la locura y esta a su vez; a la irrealidad. Y nadie quería vivir por siempre en el país de las maravillas.

Intuí que había anochecido porque todo afuera estaba en penumbra. Mi ser de nuevo se estremeció con una oleada de desesperación y miedo. Me había abandonado, me había dejado sola con el daño que el había ocasionado. ¿Qué haría entonces? Había sido convertida de una chica fría y razonable a una desesperada muchachita que no sabía cómo salir a defenderse del mundo sino estaba el príncipe a su lado. Él me había invitado a su círculo de amigos, de familia y ahora que debía despertar y reunir coraje para volver a mi antigua vida no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Parecía una época tan lejana o una pesadilla…

Me quedé sumida en las sombras, sintiéndome absorbida. Quizás si me quedaba quieta, todo perdería sentido y el miedo; al estar aburrido por falta de respuesta, se iría.

El reloj de la cómoda seguía su recorrido y la delgada manecilla correspondiente al segundero, volvía a pasar por los mismos números una y otra vez. El típico tic tac parecía haberse amplificado unas mil veces porque llegue a pensar que mi corazón se rezagaba un poco para ir al ritmo de su compañero. Una parte mi, quizás la Bella que él había transformado me exigía levantarme y recoger el desorden antes de dar vuelta a la página y salir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero la Bella de ahorita, no se sentía capaz. Sabía que no podía resguardarme bajo las sábanas y aislarme en mi habitación porque no era la primera ni la ultima a la que habían abandonado pero al menos, necesitaba un día para fingir estar muerta. Así el día que se avecinaba, podría revivir y salir con una nueva máscara para defenderme de todos.

Sin embargo; al contrario de las otras chicas que habían dejado yo no tenía una excusa a la cual aferrarme ¿Había sido mi físico? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente buena? ¿Era muy melosa?

Existían mil razones para que me dejaran pero también sabía que tenía puntos fuertes. Soy capaz de adecuarme a la situación y enfrentar las consecuencias. Y así lo haría…cuando estuviera lista. Porque, aunque no lo quiera admitir, hoy he llegado a mi límite. Dejé de escuchar los sonidos, dejé de ver las luces, dejé de respirar y me dejé llevar de nuevo al abismo. Porque cuando volviera, debía ser de nuevo yo….

* * *

><p>Estuve consciente de que había amanecido pero no abrí los ojos. No quería salir, no quería salir de mi departamento ni quería limpiar. El recuerdo se iba a desvanecer, su rostro se iba a perder y no habría pruebas para refutar lo contrario.<p>

Suspiré aun con los ojos cerrados y me pregunté qué pasaría si hoy no iba a la facultad. Era una idea tentadora pero no razonable y mi yo antigua jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Así que conté en regresión del 20 al 0 y abrí mis ojos de improviso rompiendo los restos del dolor. Iba a llorar.

Y él lo sabía.

Iba a llorar y ni siquiera él podría impedírmelo. Apenas las primeras lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, el me tomó en sus brazos y yo temí que quizás al dejarme vencer por el sueño, hubiera fabricado mi propia locura.

-Ya volví-

-No es cierto. Me dejaste- musité sobre su pecho aspirando el olor aunque fuera sacado de mi mente

-No te deje, Bella yo solo..-

-¿Es que no soy buena? ¿No me parezco a tus novias anteriores? ¿Ya no soy interesante? Al menos si te vas, dime una razón-

Su cuerpo se tensó y me apartó de su lado mirándome. Estábamos aún acostados en la cama y quizás en otro momento me hubiera acercado a su rostro y lo hubiera besado con ardua pasión pero esperé su respuesta. Su rechazo.

-Bella, somos amigos. Lo hemos sido desde que empezó la carrera. Tú eras la chica que nunca me miraba y yo era el chico que te perseguía. Y un día, me miraste, me hablaste y yo fui feliz. No eres buena…-

Al escucharlo, apreté mis manos y contuve los sollozos. No lloraría. Solo estas lágrimas y ya.

-Eres algo mejor que eso. Eres mi amiga y después de anoche, eres algo más. Es cierto; no te pareces a mis ex pero no quiero que seas ellas. Tú eres Bella, la chica que me gustó y que ahora sin ella mi vida esta pérdida-

Levanté el rostro. Siempre había criticado a Edward por sus extensas cursilerías pero esas palabras aliviaron mi dolor. Podría estar mintiendo pero yo le creería.

-¿Y porque te fuiste?-

-Necesitaba cambiarme. Dudo que tuvieras una muda de ropa para mí-

Asentí viendo lo ridículo de la situación, lo tan bajo que había caído para recibir esa respuesta al porque.

-Pudiste hablarme-

-Creí que necesitarías descansar. Además- dijo acercándose a mi –Te traje tu regalo-

-¿Regalo?-

-Es 13 de septiembre- contestó como si fuera algo obvio. Confundida, mire el calendario y comprobé que era cierto. Asentí y el colocó una rosa sobre la almohada –Isabella Swan, estoy contigo y lo estaré hasta que tú me lo permitas-

-¿Y cuando no?-

-Para ese entonces, supongo que habremos pensado en algo-

Me gustó su respuesta. Quizás yo no creía en un por siempre pero con él a mi lado estaba segura de que esa cuestión tardaría mucho en llegar y mientras tanto, yo disfrutaría de él, alejaría los malos sueños al fondo y las sonrisas me llenarían.

Por mientras, el y yo estaríamos juntos.

Sonreí y con gusto me acobije en sus manos y probé de sus labios, que con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron imprescindibles para mí. –Estoy contigo- me había dicho una vez, contestando a una pregunta que no claramente no había formulado. Y que ahora, parecía perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui acaba. No hay continuacion como dije. Agradezco los que se tomen la molestia de leer.<strong>

**No es mi intención volver una Bella deprimida pero lo que queria mostrar es como de ser alguien fria y que no tenia a nadie, llega él y luego no sabe como volver a ser quien era ¿Me entienden? En fin, tampoco le puse un final feliz porque asi es la vida. No se sabe loque pasará y mientras llega disfrutalo. Ese es mi parecer.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatazos y demás. Con respecto a la historia de Una prueba peligrosamente interesante actualizaré pronto, no les doy fecha porque la universidad me tiene como loca. Y ahora mismo tengo tarea pero la idea no se iba de mi mente..Sin más, me despido..**


End file.
